Body Language
by CathGilLove
Summary: Followup to Slaves of Las Vegas that's set in the future. Yes, weird, I know. But go with it : Lady Heather's illusion of the body language of marriage is shattered.


1/1

"Okay, I'm going now," Gil said, kissing his wife on the head.

Catherine looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, their two-year-old son resting his head on her swollen abdomen. "Okay. Have fun at work while I'm here…languishing in pregnancy boredom."

"Hey! How could you be bored? We have a whole movie night set up," Lindsey said, coming into the room.

"No crying movies," Gil warned Lindsey. He turned back to Catherine. "See you later?"

"Mhm," Catherine smiled, she pulled him down for a longer kiss. "Bye hon."

Gil kissed her belly and then Adam on the head. He then kissed Lindsey goodbye. "Bye."

"Let me get Adam ready for bed, and then we can start the movie marathon, okay?" Catherine asked Lindsey, after Gil had left.

"Okay," Lindsey agreed.

Catherine picked up her son and he yawned slightly, snuggling into her arms. She smiled and took him into his bedroom.

* * *

Nick and Grissom stood and waited for the door to be answered at Lady Heather's.

The lady herself opened the door and a small smile spread across her face. "Mr Grissom. Mr Stokes. What a pleasant surprise."

The two men walked into the familiar house.

"You had a break in?" Gil asked.

Lady Heather nodded. "Yes. The house was accessed from the back door and several office items are missing."

"Nick, you go process the office. I'll look at the back door."

Nick nodded his agreement and disappeared up the staircase. Lady Heather led Gil into the back area.

"I saw you and your partner in the paper a few weeks ago. Congratulations on catching the criminal."

Gil looked up and smiled. "Thankyou."

"Please send Ms Willows my congratulations on her pregnancy. It has been a while since I have seen anyone from the Las Vegas Criminal Lab."

Gil looked up again. "I will. And it's Mrs Grissom."

Lady Heather looked momentarily stunned. "Really?"

Gil nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't know. Our pictures were in the paper and I believe you once said you could read people very well."

Lady Heather arched an eyebrow. "Well, how long have you been married?"

"Two years," Gil replied, looking back at the door.

"Well congratulations Mr Grissom. You have just shattered my illusions on the body language of marriage."

Gil chuckled slightly. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely. Your body language indicated a couple very much in love and comfortable with each other. Something I did not previously associate with marriage." Lady Heather smiled comfortably. "Although, I did recognize it when I first met the two of you."

Gil's head whipped up. "What?"

"When I saw you the next time I was confused, because you seemed lost, and all traces of what I saw between the two of you the first time seemed to have been lost on your behalf."

"And now?" Gil asked, completely intrigued by Lady Heather's analysis of his relationship with Catherine.

"It's back," Lady Heather finished. "You're comfortable again. And now I have to completely rework my theory."

Gil smiled and finally stood up from finishing his processing of the door. "Perhaps Catherine and I are just exceptions to the rule."

"Oh, it wouldn't surprise me," Lady Heather replied, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

Gil quietly closed the front door to his house, just as the sun rose. He placed his bag beside the door and checked on Adam, who was sleeping peacefully. Lindsey was also fast asleep. He opened the door to his bedroom, where he found Catherine sleeping comfortably on their bed. However her mother's instincts kicked in and she was soon awake, staring sleepily at him.

"Hey," she said, her voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting on the bed beside her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was just dozing," Catherine replied. "Besides, I have to get up to pee. Baby sitting on bladder."

"Sounds delightful," Gil said, wrinkling his nose.

"Not funny," his wife replied, disappearing into their bathroom. "How did work go?"

"Fine. Lady Heather had a break and enter. She didn't know we were married." Gil smiled. "Apparently we've shattered all illusions she had of the body language of marriage."

He heard the toilet flush and the water running. A few minutes later, Catherine returned to the bedroom, a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"Just something she once said," Gil replied. "Tired?"

Catherine nodded. "A little."

She watched him change and then he slid into bed beside her, enfolding her in his arms.

"Hey, Catherine?"

"Mhm?" she replied.

"Where are your hands wandering to?"

"Listen to the body language, Gil," Catherine giggled.

FINIS


End file.
